Just A Dream
by bella-sk8er
Summary: 'Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know.' Songfic. One-shot.


**AN: Okay. Well. I got bored, was listning to a song, cried, put it on repeat, got inspired, than badda-bing, badda-boom, a depressing DxC one-shot! Yeah! **

**So, this is the second depressing story that I've put out in a row, so.. The next story I write (a one-shot most likely) will be filled with sugar and fluffiness. Haha.**

**Anyway. That's basically it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Amazing that I still have to do this. *clears throat* I, bella_sk8er, do not, nor claim to, own the TD series, or the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. They both belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own this story. Try to take it and I'll beat you in the head with a cod fish! ;)**

* * *

No. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. My grip tightened on the steering wheel. I was wearing a simple, white silk, sleeveless dress, with beads along the top and around my waist. In my hair, was a small blue flower. On my feet were a pair of strappy heels. Beside me on the seat, was a box of letters. I knew what each one said by heart, I'd read them that often.

I pulled into the parking lot, surprised at the outcome of the event. So many people had showed up, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. I looked in the mirror and adjusted the veil I had on. I then grabbed the bouquet of flowers beside me. I took a deep breath and walked into the church. All eyes turned on me, and I felt tears sting my eyes. I quickley covered my face with the veil to hide my tears. They all knew though. I clutched the bouquet tighter. I was determined to stay strong. It was hard to believe only two weeks had passed since I had turned eighteen.

All of a sudden, the sound of trumpets broke through the silence. I looked over to see people from the military playing the most hated song in the world. That second, I dropped the flowers and fell to the ground crying. I could feel people sending pitying stares at me, but they didn't get up to help. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, and looked up to see my brother hugging me close to him, tears in his eyes as well. I let myself fall into him. As I was crying, I looked up to see the last thing I wanted to see. A coffin, perfectly crafted, with a picture of him on top of it. This couldn't be happening. It almost felt like I was in a dream or something. Like I wasn't really there. But it was happening, and I was there. That was the worst part.

"Court," I heard my brother start. I shook my head. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay here. He understood, and we just stayed there as the preacher started talking.

"Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift this young man's soul. Help to heal the pain." As he finished, the congreation stood up and sang. My tears started coming down faster as they sang. As I sat there, one of the soldiers came over carrying something.

"I'm. I'm sorry." He said. "I know it dosn't help. At all. But I am sorry. Duncan was a very good friend of mine." He looked at me with a bit of hurt in his eyes. "He was lucky to have you." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No. I was lucky to have him." He nodded, and handed me the flag they had used to cover Duncan's coffin. I held it in my hands, and realized that this was the last thing I had to remind me of Duncan. To remind me of what could have been, what was supposed to be. As the soldiers once again shot their rifles, it felt like one of the bullets had struck me in the heart. I had a hard time breathing, and my brother carried me out of the church. While he set me down, my mother and father fast walked out of the church, anger written clearly on their face. Like I cared. I didn't. Not anymore.

"What the Hell Courtney! You embarassed us back there!" My father yelled at me.

"I'll handle this." My mother told me father. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her. "How could you? How dare you! How dare, you embarass this family!" She said to me. I glared at her.

"This isn't some social event mom!" I yelled, catching everyones attention. "This isn't about who sees you doing what! This was to remember Duncan, to honor him. This has nothing to do with you and your stupid reputation! Not everything is about you!" My father was seething and my mother looked disgusted.

"We will talk about this at home." She hissed. I shook my head for the third time that night.

"No. I'm not going home. Never again." I said.

"You have to!" She answered. I smirked.

"No. I don't. I turned eighteen two weeks ago. I'm free to leave. And you can't stop me."

"Where will you go?" My mom said, crossing her arms and looking smug.

"With me." My brother said. I looked back at him gratefully. "Come on Court." I nodded my head, and followed him. As we were leaving, I was stopped multiple times by all sorts of people. They were all telling me they were sorry, but sorry doesn't bring Duncan back from the dead. It dosn't take us back in time, to where I could've pleaded Duncan more not to sign up for the army. It was useless, but I put up with it. I thanked them for coming, and thanked them for their apologies, but in each of their eyes I could see the response they were holding back, the response I wanted them to tell me.

He wouldn't be coming home.

**A year later.**

I walked up my faily route. I tried to stop for a while, but I couldn't. It had become a habit to visit Duncan everyday. I walked to his tombstone and smiled. I just stood there for a while, remembering all the good times we had. The wind blew, and my youngest daughter, Lucy, ran up to me.

"Mommy. Daddy wants to know if you're coming home soon." She said, her eyes huge. I smiled.

"Tell him I'll be there in a bit. I just need a few more minutes." Lucy looked at the tombstone and smiled a little.

"That's Thalia's daddy, isn't it?" She asked. I smiled, remembering my oldest daughter.

"Yeah." I whispered to her. "That's Thalia's dad."

"Cool." Lucy said, before racing back to our house. I looked around, making sure no one else was there. I dropped to my knees, and dug a little hole in the grass in front of Duncan's grave, and put my engagement ring in. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. Lucy, the only good thing that came out of my failed marriage. Thalia, the youger, female version of Duncan. I whispered I love you to Duncan, and felt a breeze blow. As it did, a song popped into my head, and I sang the chorus.

_"Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying, he's not coming back now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream."_

**AN: Yup. So, that's it. Hope you liked it! Oh! And I almost forgot! Here are the lyrics!**

**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen**  
**All dressed in white**  
**Going to the church that night**  
**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**  
**Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue**  
**And when the church doors opened up wide**  
**She put her veil down**  
**Trying to hide the tears**  
**Oh she just couldn't believe it**  
**She heard trumpets from the military band**  
**And the flowers fell out of her hand**

**Baby why'd you leave me**  
**Why'd you have to go?**  
**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**  
**I can't even breathe**  
**It's like I'm looking from a distance**  
**Standing in the background**  
**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**  
**This can't be happening to me**  
**This is just a dream**

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**  
**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt**  
**Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**  
**Then they handed her a folded up flag**  
**And she held on to all she had left of him**  
**Oh, and what could have been**  
**And then the guns rang one last shot**  
**And it felt like a bullet in her heart**

**Baby why'd you leave me**  
**Why'd you have to go?**  
**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**  
**I can't even breathe**  
**It's like I'm looking from a distance**  
**Standing in the background**  
**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**  
**This can't be happening to me**  
**This is just a dream**

**Oh,**  
**Baby why'd you leave me**  
**Why'd you have to go?**  
**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**  
**Oh, now I'll never know**  
**It's like I'm looking from a distance**  
**Standing in the background**  
**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**  
**This can't be happening to me**  
**This is just a dream**

**Oh, this is just a dream**  
**Just a dream**  
**Yeah, Yeah **


End file.
